DekaRanger: 10 Years After: Naruto Version
by ng jun cheng
Summary: After I Watch The Movie, I Wrote This Story. I Replaced The Characters With Naruto Characters. The Good Guys Are Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura Kakashi, Hinata And Rin. The Bad Guys Are Sasori, Konan and Kabuto.
1. Chapter 1

Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger 10 Years After: Naruto Version

I replaced Most of the Characters to Naruto Characters.

Ban/DekaRed Replaced By Naruto

Hoji/DekaBlue Replaced By Sasuke

Jasmine/DekaYellow Replaced By Ino

Sen-Chan/DekaGreen Replaced By Shikamaru

Umeko/DekaPink Replaced By Sakura

Tetsu/DekaBreak Replaced By (Airan)(Nickname I thought Of From The Original Story) Itachi/Uchiha

Doggie Cruger/DekaMaster Replaced By Hatake Kakashi(Since In The Main Story, He Is The 6th Hokage, Why Not?)

Swan/DekaSwan Replaced By Rin (Since The Main Story, She Likes Kakashi So Much. So It Would Be A Big Mistake Not To place Her In The Story, Right?)

Clementian/Carrie Replaced By Hinata

Boss Villian Kight Reidlich Replaced By Kabuto Yakushi

Assam Asimov/Neo DekaRed Replaced By Sasori

Mugi Grafton/Neo DekaYellow Replaced By Konan(Weird, I know, Because I Can't Think Of Any One Else)

Story Start

A Man Was Running Away From a Hooded Creature

"It's Got Nothing To Do With Me" A Man Yelled " Just Stay Back!"

Just Then, A Patrol Car Arrived

"Freeze"

"We're SPD"

The Creature Turned Out To Be A Batsuroids And Speak In His Pre-Programmed Alien Language

"Well Now, Haven't Seen One Of These In A While!" Shikamaru

"Seriously" Sakura Said And Heads Towards The Man "What Do You Want With Him"

"I-It's Not Me...IOt's The One Inside Me" The Man Said

"Inside You?!" Sakura

"Huh?!" Shikamaru

A Few Foot Soldiers Showed Up

"Sakura" Shikamaru

"Um" Sakura

Suddenly A Girl Showed From The Man's Stomach

"Eh" Sakura "Sen-San"

"A Clementian" Shikamaru

"Thank You, Mister!" The Girl Said And Went Inside Sakura

"What The-?!" Sakura

"Eehh" Shikamaru

"Uh, I Can Go Now Right? Then, Farewell, Earth!" The Man Said And Ran Off.

"Wait!" Shikamaru

The Foot Soldiers Fire Their Weapons

The Patrol Got Blown Up With Sakura Getting Injured And The Girl Was Tossed Out Of Sakura's Body

"Can I Really Rely On Them...?" The Girl Asked Herself

"That's Far Enough"

The Foot Soldiers Was Blasted By Laser

"Neo DekaRed"

"Neo DekaYellow"

"Your Scheme Is Over!" Neo DekaRed Said And Engage The Batsuroids.

"Who Are They?"

"Our Co-Workers. Brand New Rookies In Their First Year." Sakura

"They'Re Cops From The Earth Branch; Sasori And Konan." Shikamaru

"We Would've Been In Their Place, Ten Years Ago." Shikamaru

"I Wonder If Our Time Really Is Over..." Sakura

"With What Happened To Boss...I Wonder..." Shikamaru

(SPD: Special Police Dekaranger. Six Police Officers Who Fight Crime In Cool Style With Burning Hearts. Their Duty Is To Battle Interplanetary Criminals Hiding On Earth, And To Protect And Serve The People! But Now...They Have Scattered To The Winds. Ten Years Of Time Have Bestowed Different Fates Upon Them, And Led Them To Walk Various Divergent Paths.

Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger 10 Years After!)

D-Revolver, Shoot

The Batsuroids Was Destroyed

Got You

They Powered Down

"Sempai, We Were Late. Our Bad." Konan

"Are You Alright?" Sasori

"Do You Have Any Idea Why They Were After You?" Konan

The Girl Was In Thought

"Take Me To The Earth Branch" The Girl Said To Them

"Eh"

(This Is The Entrance To Neo DekaBase, Which Was Constructed With The Latest Technology. After The Previous DekaBase Was Overrun By The Cosmic Arms Dealer, Abrella, All Facilities Have Been Moved Underground.)

The Girl Was Sitting In A Room. The Door knocked And Itachi Walked In

"I Apologize For The Delay. I'm The Acting Chief Of Earth Airan Uchiha" Itachi

(Currently, Itachi Is The Acting Boss Of The Earth Branch.)

"Uchiha...?" The Girl Asked And Looked Away

"I Don't Care Much For Formalities, So Just Call Itachi"

"You're Itachi?!" The Girl Asked And Itachi Nodded

"I Can Talk To You, Then..." The Girl Said

"Eh, About What?" Itachi

"I...Saw It" And Told Him What She Saw.

Shikamaru And Sakura Was Traveling Downward On A Escalator.

Sasuke Walked Pass Them.

"Good Work." Sasuke

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru" You Got The Call Too Didn't You? Are You Slacking On The Job?"

"It Was A Simple Affair. Not A Case Where You Would've Needed Me" Sasuke

"You Were In The Computer Room Again? They Are Rumors That You're Just Playing Video On The Base's Terminals..." Shikamaru

"Well, Rumors Like That Die Out in Seventy Five Days." Sasuke Walked Off

"He's Changed Since That Case...We All Have." Sakura

"And Ino Got Married." Shikamaru

"If Naruto Was Here..., Maybe We Wouldn't Have Split Apart Like This.

Just Then The Alarm Sounded

'Emergency Landing Notice. Emergency Landing Notice.'

A Vehicle Landed Outside the Base.

Shikamaru And Sakura Went To The Meeting Room.

They Saw The Back Of Someone

"O" Shikamaru

"Oh" Sakura

He Turned Towards Them. It's Naruto

"Naruto" Shikamaru And Sakura

"Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining, When The Prodigal Son Returns." Naruto

(The Former DekaRed, Naruto, Joined The Space Police's Special Forces, Fire Squad, And Has Seen Action Across The Galaxy.)

"Oh My Gosh! Why Are You Here?!" Sakura

"Wow, It's Been So Long!" Shikamaru

"I Thought I Heard A Noisy Arrival...And I Figured It Was You." Sasuke

"Yo, Partner." Naruto

"Here It Comes" Sakura

"Oh." Shikamaru

Start Flashback

"Partner" Naruto

"I'm Not Your Partner!" Sasuke

End Flashback

"I'm Not...As Pointlessly Energetic As You." Sasuke

"Anyway, What Brings You By So Suddenly, Naruto?" Shikamaru

Itachi Walked In

"I Called Him." Itachi Told The Group

"This Girl, Hinata, Was A Witness To That Incident" Itachi

"Eh" Sasuke, Sakura And Shikamaru

"What Incident?" Konan

"The Infamous Event From 2 Years Ago." Sasori

Sasori Typed A Few Button And Extracted A File.

"The Chief Of The Earth Branch, Hatake Kakashi..., Was Discovered To Have Been Passing Infomations On To The Qurlian, A Space Mafia Family, In Exchange For Substantial Rewards." Sasori

"He Then Killed A Civilian Who Witnessed An Exchange Taking Place." Itachi

Hinata Looked Quite When She Saw The Victim's Picture On The Computer.

"That's What The Story Is, But It's Impossible!" Sakura

"That's Right. Our Boss...The Boss Would Never Do-" Shikamaru

"I Can Understand Why You Sempai-Tachi Wouldn't Want To Believe It. But The Footage From This Security Camera Is Hard To Refute" Sasori Showed Them The Video

Hinata Closed Her Eyes With Tears In Her Eyes.

"Hatake Kakashi Was Then Shot By A Member Of The Mafia, Severely Injured, And Remains Unconscious To This Day In Planet Revifle Space Police Hospital." Sasori

"In Order To Proceed With His Trial, We Need To Get Her Safely To The Space Prosecutor's Office. There Is A Strong Likelihood That The Qurlian Family Sent Those Droids After Her" Itachi

"Hey...What Exactly Did You See?" Sakura Asked Hinata

Hinata Thought About The Figure She Saw Before

"I Won't Say Anything, Except To The Prosecutors." Hinata

"Eh" Sasuke

"Why" Shikamaru

"Because There's No Telling Where The Bad Guys Could Be Hiding. Right?" Naruto

"But We're In A Police Station" Shikamaru

"And More Importantly, Depending On Her Testimony, Boss Could..." Sakura Got Interrupted By Naruto

"Yeah, Boss Could Be Found Guilty." Naruto

"What Are You Saying? Don't You Mean It'd Prove He's Innocent?!" Sakura

"All The Evidence That Has The Chances Of That Happening Is Hovering Around 0%. And The Reason She Doesn't Want To Say Anything Right Now...You Can Figure It Out Already, Right?" Naruto

"Then...Then I Can't Accept This Assignment!" Sakura

"Don't Bring Your Feelings Into It. We Bring The Truth Into The Light...That's Our Job, Right?" Naruto

Sakura Turned To Shikamaru Who Shake His Head.

Sakura Ran Outside.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru

"Man, Seriously..." Naruto

Sakura Went To A House That Says 'Hiwatari'.

"Hey, Hikaru" Came A Voice. It Was Ino

"It's Your First Day Off In A While, So Take It Easy, Ok?" Ino

"Since It's My Day Off In A While..., I Want You To Take It Easy, Ino-Koi" Hikaru.

(Ino's Husband...He Was Once Wrapped In The Crime Of An Alienizer, And Rescued By Jasmine: Hiwatari Hikaru. After Graduating From The Space Police Academy, He Started To Work At The Earth Branch, And Was Reunited With Ino, And As A Pair Of Psychics, They Were Drawn To Each Other.)

"I Say It's Fine" Ino

"I Can Handle It" Hikaru

Ino Saw Sakura Standing Outside.

"Sakura..." Ino

Inside Ino's House

"A Witness To The Incident?" Ino

"Yeah. So, I Was Hoping You Could Help, Ino" Sakura

"Help By How?" Ino

"If You Could Read Hinata's Mind, You Could Confirm Boss's Innocence, So I Can Join The Escort Without Doubts." Sakura

(Ino Is A Psychic. Through Her Hands, She Can Read People's Mind.)

"Okay? Please, Ino?" Sakura

"Ino!" Naruto

"Naruto" Ino

"It's Been A While!" Naruto

Naruto Place His Hand On Ino's Child

"Look At This Cutie!" Naruto

Ino Got A Look As If She Understood Something.

"What's His Name?" Naruto

"What Do You Want?! Get Out Of Here! Come On, Ino, You Know Boss Didn't Do It Too, Right? Come To DekaBase And-" Sakura Got Cut Off

"I Can't" Ino

"Huh" Sakura

"That Dog Will Simply Not Hunt" Ino

"What Are You Saying? Why Is Everyone Acting Like This...? Itachi, Naruto...Sasuke And Ino...I Hate You! I Hate You All!" Sakura

Back At Dekabase

Naruto Saw Sasuke

"Hey!" Naruto

"What Happened With Sakura? I Saw Her Running By In Tears A Few Hours Ago." Sasuke

"She's Pretty Mad With Me..." Naruto

"Well, She Had Her Hopes Pinned On You." Sasuke

"I See..., More Inportantly, I Need To Ask A Favour, Partner." Naruto

"You Think I'm Up To It?" Sasuke

"Playing Video Games In The Computer Room...You Think I Believe That?" Naruto

"I Guess You See Right Through Me." Sasuke

Sakura Is Taking A Bath.

"Sakura...You Okay?" Shikamaru

"I'm Not Okay. Plus, Some Weird Guy Is Creeping On Me Now..." Sakura

"Okay, Wow. Sorry About That." Shikamaru

"Y'Know..." Sakura

"Hm" Shikamaru

"I'm Thinking About Changing My Name. Maybe To Enari..." Sakura

"Eh" Shikamaru

"What Good's Running Away Gonna Do?" Shikamaru

"Eh" Sakura

"Sakura...You've Got The Wrong Line. You Always Say...'I Don't Want To Give Up Until The End.' Right?"

"Shikamaru. You're Right" Sakura

Shikamaru Was Glad

"Hinata's Testimony Will Prove Boss Is Innocent! I Have To Believe That, And Work As Hard As I Can!" Sakura

Dekabase Command Room

Itachi Receive A Call And Put It Through

"Director Kabuto Yakushi Of The Galatic Police Agency..." Itachi

"Is Uzumaki Naruto From Fire Squad In Your Jurisdiction?" Kabuto

"Yes, Sir." Itachi

"Let Him Know He's To Return Immediately." Kabuto

Meanwhile Someone Was Talking To Hinata

The Next Day

"What?! Naruto Left?!" Shikamaru

"Director Kabuto Of The Galatic Police Agency Contacted Me Yesterday..." Itachi

Flashback From Yesterday Night

Naruto Was Arguing With Director Kabuto

"I Thought My Participation Would Be Necessary, Cosidering The Importance Of This Assignment!" Naruto

"Having A Witness To That Incident Be Escorted...Primarily By People With Direct Ties To Kakashi Is Unwise" Kabuto

"...Roger." Naruto

Flashback Ended

"We'll Be Going With You, Instead." Sasori

"I See" Shikamaru

"Fine. Who Needs Naruto Anyway." Sakura

"Well, I'll Go Over Your Orders One Last Time." Itachi

The Rest Stood In Front Of Him.

"You Will Escort The Witness To Her Destination. Your Destination Is The Space Prosecutor's Office On Planet Gowashichol. Be Prepared For Further Attack During The Trip, So I Want You Operating On Higest Alert. This Case Has Cast A Cloud Over The Space Police...She Can Put An End To That. Make Sure To Stay On Your Toes. Sasori, Konan." Itachi

"Sir!"

"You 2 Are To Pilot The Transport." Itachi

"Roger!"

"Shikamaru, Sakura, You'll Be Protecting And Taking Care Of Hinata." Itachi

"Roger!"

Sakura Went To 'Hinata'.

"Let's Have A Good Trip. It'll Be Okay, You Can Relax." Sakura

"Right." 'Hinata'

"Sasuke, I'd Like You To Oversee The Operation." Itachi

"Roger." Sasuke

"You're Coming, Sasuke?" Shikamaru

"Yeah...If I Don't Do My Job Once In A While, I Can't Guarantee A Paycheck After All." Sasuke

"Well, Don't Ditch Us This Time, Ok?" Sakura

"DekaRanger, Move Out!" Itachi

"Roger"

On The Way, In The SpaceShip

"We Have Entered Warp 3." Konan

"Switching To Auto-Control." Sasori

The Rest Remove Their Seat Belt.

'It'll Be 4 Hours And 28 Minutes In Standard Space Time Before We Arrive. But Due To The Sion Morse Effect Extending 130.000Km Around Gowashichol, The Trip Itself Will Take Over 10 Days." Sasori

(This Planet Is Home To The Space Prosecutor's Office, And The Cosmic Supreme Court. In Other Words, This Is Where Judgements Are Performed. The Flow Of Time Around This Planet, Due To The Sion Morse Effect Is Reduced To 1/2000000th Its Regular Speed. The 10 Seconds Of Judgement Time Amount To Roughly 8 Months As A Result. During This Time, Deliberations Are Held, And Those Guilty Of Serious Crimes Are Sentenced To Deletion.)

"You Can Relax. It's Gonna Be A Long Trip." Sakura

"Okay..." 'Hinata'

"Are You Worried?" Sakura

"Uh, No." 'Hinata'

"Well, On Earth, There's A Song That We Sing At Times Like This That Will Help You Feels Better." Sakura

"Song?" 'Hinata'

"Right!"

She Began To Sing.

"We're All Alive-And We'll Sing, Because We're-"

Suddenly The Ship Crash Onto Something

"An Enemy Attack?" Sasuke

"But...How'd They Know The Route We're Taking?" Shikamaru

The Ships Was Shaking So Badly.

"Hinata! It's Gonna Be Okay." Sakura

"We've Lost Control! Emergency Landing On Planet Riiyo!" Sasori

Meanwell, Back At DekaBase.

Itachi Was Drinking Coffee At The Command Room.

The Coffee Glass Cracked.

"Get A Load Of This Worrywart." Ino

"Ino...I'm Glad You Look Well." Itachi

"Non, Non. Currently Wiped-Out From Non-Stop Child-Rearing. But When I See My Kid's Smile...It's Kind Of A Powerful, Miracle, Cycle?" Ino

"I Guess Babies Can Inspire Strength That You'd Never Imagine." Itachi

"Been There, Done That." Ino

Someone Came In

"Rin!" Ino

"Murphy" Rin

(Shiratori Rin Has Left The Earth Branch In Order To Pursue Independent Research In The Field Of Forensics.)

Rin Hugged Ino

"It's Been A While Since I Last Saw You Too, Itachi" Rin

"You're As Beautiful As Ever, Rin." Itachi

"There You Go Again...So What Are Here To Do?" Rin

"It's A Dangerous Gamble..,.But You 2 Are The Only Ones I Can Ask." Itachi

Back On The Ship. It Crashed On The Planet Riiyo.

"Are You Okay, Shikamaru-Sempai" Sasori

"We Need To Get Off The Ship." Konan

"Hinata" Sakura

"Come On!" Shikamaru

A Groups Of Soldiers Appeared In Front Of Them.

One Of Them Point To 'Hinata'.

"She's The One. Get Her!"

"Standby To Change!" Sasuke

"Roger!"

"Don't Worry." Sakura

"Emergency, DekaRanger!"

They Started To Fight The Robots.

After A While

"Hinata, This Is Getting Too Dangerous. You Have To Go Inside Me." Sakura

"Eh" 'Hinata'

"What Are You So Surprised For?! Come On, Hurry!" Sakura

"I Can't! The Things is...We Can Only Enter The Same Person's Body only Once A Week." 'Hinata'

"What The Heck?!" Sakura

"Huh" Shikamaru

"Hinata, This Way!" Sakura

Sasuke Was Running Away From A Robot.

"Don't You Run!" His Opponent.

Sasuke Struck His Opponent With Defensive Strike. And Jump Over Shikamaru.

"Ill Leave The Rest To You Guys." Sasuke

"Hey, He's Being Duty-Derelict-y Again!" Sakura

Shikamaru Was Thinking When The Orange Robot Attack Him

"You Have To Fight Me!" The Orange Robot

"Turnover." Shikamaru

"What Are You Doing Right Now, Shikamaru?!" Sakura

"Are You Mocking Me, You-!" Orange Robot

(This Is Shikamaru's Thinking Pose. When He Is Doing This, He Will Generally Finds Some Insights Into The Truth.)

After A Few Seconds

"That's It!" Shikamaru

He Went To Sakura

"Take Care Of Her!" Shikamaru

"Huh?! Wait, Why?! You Traitor!" Sakura

"Die!" Orange Robot

"Sakura-Sempai, Could You Keep Them Occupied?" Sasori

"Roger! Wait, By Myself?!" Sakura

"Hinata. Come This Way." Konan

"Please." Sasori

"Hey, Wait..." Sakura

"You Pigs! You're Not Going Anywhere!" Orange Robot

Sasuke Went To An Abandoned SpaceShip

"If I Take This SpaceShip..." Sasuke

"I Knew It! That's What Sasuke Was After! Sakura If My Hunch Is Right, Everything's Gonna Be Okay!" Shikamaru

"Sakura Bomber Kick!"

Sakura Kick The Orange Robot And The Robot Exploded

"Jeez! What's Wrong With Those Two?!" Sakura

She Saw The SpaceShip Is Taking Off.

"I Thought The SpaceShip Couldn't Fly Anymore!" Sakura

She Jump Onto The SpaceShip Just In Time.

Back At The DekaBase.

"It Seems The Escort Has Come Under Attack." Kabuto

"You've Already Heard?" Itachi

"Are We Certain About This?" Kabuto

"Yes Sir. The DekaRanger Are Handling It." Itachi

Back With The SpaceShip Sakura Was On Board With.

"It's Flying Fine..." Sakura

Then She Heard A Voice And Hid Herself While Spying At Who The Person

"What Is This? Aren't We Going To The Prosecutor's Office?" 'Hinata'

Then, There Is A Laugh From Sasori.

"Pipe Down" Konan

Konan Placed A Handcuff On 'Hinata'.

Sakura Was Shocked At Seeing This.

"The Thing Is, We Can't Have You Testifying." Konan

"That's Right. Since You Know Who Was Really Behind What Happened..." Sasori

"Then It Was Someone Else, As Expected." Sakura

"What Are You Doing? Aren't You 2 Supposed To Be Cops?!" 'Hinata'

Sasori And Konan Started To Laugh.

"Tough Luck For You! We're Not Really Cops!" Sasori

"Yeah" Konan

The 2 Of Them Threw 'Hinata' To A Empty Room. Sakura Was Already Hiding In Here.

"You Can Wait In Here" Konan

At The Space Hospital. A Orange Robot Holding Some Sort Of Poison Was Approaching Kakashi.

"This Will End It." Orange Robot

He Is Going To Inject The Poison Into Kakashi, But Someone Grabbed Him.

"Whatever You're Trying To Inject, I Object!" Ino

She Punch The Robot, Making It Drop The Poison Vial To The Floor And Ino Smash It With Her Boots.

"I Thought So. As Soon As A Witness Showed Up, The Real Culprit Would Try To Cover It Up, And Sends Someone To Finish Boss Off." Ino

"I'll Just Kill You Too!"

"Emergency, DekaRanger" Ino

Ino Starts To Fight The Robot

"Rin, Now's Your Chance." Ino

"Okay." Rin

Rin Placed Her SP License On Kakashi's Body And Looked At The Result After 10 Seconds.

"This Is Terrible...They've Been Mixing In Poison With His IV To Keep Him From Waking Up..." Rin

"That's Too Cruel!" Ino

Rin Is Holding A Vial Of Antidote.

"Kakashi, This Should Get You Up Again." Rin

Rin Injected The Antidote Into Kakashi.

After 10 Seconds...

"Wake Up, Kakashi. Kakashi!" Rin

Back At The Spaceship Sasuke Was On.

"Mind If I Join You?" Shikamaru

"Shikamaru...Why Are You...?" Sasuke

"Well, After Thinking About How Things Were Playing Out, I Figured The Best Move Would Be To Come With You. Let Me Guess...This Is Part Of Naruto's Plan." Shikamaru

"You're As Sharp As Ever, Shikamaru. That Guy...He Is Always Stealing the Spotlight." Sasuke

"Hm. Ah, You Think Sakura Will Figure It Out...? I'm Kinda Worried." Shikamaru

Meanwhile, The Ship 'Hinata' And Sakura Was On Is On Its Way To Planet Hygold.

Sakura Is Trying To Unlock The Handcuff Without Success.

"No Good...,They'Re Not SPD Handcuffs...But Don't Worry, I'll Find A Way To Save You If It's The Last Thing I Do." Sakura

"Do You Have A Plan?" 'Hinata'

"Nope." Sakura

"That Was Fast!" 'Hinata'

"But I'm Not Gonna Give Up. As A Police Officer, I Have To Protect You...And My Memories With My Friends Will Give Me The Strength To Do It." Sakura

"What Do You Mean?" 'Hinata'

"Well, We're All Split Up Now, But We Were The Perfect Team Of 6 Members! And I Was Our Leader!" Sakura

"Huh!" 'Hinata'

"Why Are You Acting So Surprised?" Sakura

"Sorry..." 'Hinata'

"He Was A Kind Of Cocky, Super Elite VICE Member, But Itachi Was Always So Earnest, And Honest. She's An Psychic, But Even Without Her Powers, Ino Always Understood How I Felt. He's A Prideful SniperWho Talks With Really Weird English, But Sasuke Always Works Hard, When No One Is Looking. And Then...He's Always Kind Of Spacy, But Shikamaru Has The Strongest Sense Of Justice, And Is Probably The Last Person You Want To Make Mad." Sakura

"He's Your Boyfriend, Isn't He?" 'Hinata'

"Huh?! How'd You-?" Sakura

"It Just Kinda Seems That Way To Me. And Then..." 'Hinata'

"The Last Member Is Our Team's Most Accomplished Member, Naruto! He's Always Stupidly Optimistic, The Kind Of Guy Who Always Makes His Dream Come True!" Sakura

"Stupidly...?" 'Hinata'

"I Think Naruto Was So Inspired By My Leadership Style, He Imitated It, Which Led Him To Becomes The Heart Of The Earth Branch." Sakura

"That Is So Not True!" 'Hinata'

"Eh?" Sakura

The Ship Landed.

"Just Trust Me." Sakura

Sakura Went To Hide Somewhere.

Sasori And Konan Is Bringing 'Hinata' To A Building.

"Get Moving Already!" Konan

"Boss!" Sasori

They Went Inside The Building And Someone Was Approaching Them While Sakura Was Hiding Outside. Sakura Saw That He Had A Gold Space Police Badge On His Clothes.

"Wait...The Mastermind Is One of The Upper Brass Of The Space Police?" Sakura

Konan Released The Handcuff On 'Hinata And Pushes Her To The Person In Front Of 'Her'.

"You're Not Scared Of Me?" Evil Boss

"Not Really" 'Hinata'

"Very Good. I'll Give You A Choice, Then. You Can Die Right Here, Right Now, Or Swear You Won't Say Anything Once You Get To Court, And Live Your Life As My Servant, Like They Do." Evil Boss

"Who Are You, Anyway? How'd You Do This?" 'Hinata'

"You Want To Know?" Evil Boss

"Hold It Right There!" Sakura

Sakura Was Shooting At Sasori, Konan And The Unknown Person And Is Trying To Protect 'Hinata'.

"Shoot..." 'Hinata'

"Wow, You Actually Followed Us?" Konan

"Who Are You? There's No One In The Space Police That Looks Like You." Sakura

"Who I Am Doesn't Matter. Because You Are Going To Die!" Evil Boss

'Hinata' Saw Sasori Was Going To Shoot, So 'She' Push Sakura Who Dropped Her Weapon On The Ground.

"This Sucks...I'm Going To Lose To Someone Like Him...? I Don't Want To Give Up...I Want To Believe In The Others...And Believe I Can Win, But..." Sakura

"You're Done For. Die!" Evil Boss

Sasori And Konan Is Preparing To Shoot Sakura. But Then, 'Hinata' Holding Sakura's Weapon And Attacks Them.

"I Don't Think So! Soon, We're All Going To Be Smiling The Same Way We Did 10 Years Ago! And You're Not Gonna Stop That!" 'Hinata'

'Hinata' Then Shoots A Laser At Them.

"(This Is Sasuke. We've Reached The Space Prosecutor's Office.)"

"Huh?" Sakura

"What?!" Evil Boss

"Sasuke? Why...?" Sakura

With Sasuke. Space Prosecutor's Office.

A Hinata Came Out From Sasuke's Body.

"Thank You Very Much." Hinata Thank Sasuke And Shikamaru.

She Went To A Officer And Greets Him.

"Could You Show Me The Way." Hinata Asked The Officer.

"Hinata Is Now Safely With The Prosecutors." Shikamaru

Back With 'Hinata' And Sakura.

"Huh...Wait, Shikamaru?!" Sakura

"(This Is Ino. We're All Done Too. Boss Is Awake.)"

"Huh?! Ino?! Boss!" Sakura

"Oh Yeah! A Little Bit Of Elbow Grease, And The Silver Lining Turned Up!" 'Hinata'

"What's Going On Here?!" Evil Boss

'Hinata Is Holding On A Fire Squader License.

"Eh" Sakura

"Cancelling Mirage Dimension." 'Hinata'

'Hinata' Turned Back To The Real Self. It Was Naruto.

"What The Heck?! It Was You All Along, Naruto?!" Sakura

"How Did You Not Notice Sooner?!" Naruto

"But I Touched Your Shoulder...It Didn't Feel Like You At All!" Sakura

"This Version Of Mirage Dimension Was Upgraded With The Latest Tech By Rin. It Doesn't Just Change Your Appearance, It Can Alter How You Feel By Changing Your Electric Change." Naruto

"Then You Were Disguised As Hinata, And The Real Hinata Was Inside Sasuke's Body The Whole Time...?!" Sakura

Sasori And Konan Fired Their Weapon At Naruto And Sakura, But They Jumped To The Side.

"You People Will Pay For This!" Evil Boss

They Ran Outside. Outside Sasuke, Shikamaru And Ino Was Already There.

"You Can't Go, Bad People." Sasuke

They Fired Their Weapon.

Naruto And Sakura Came Out. Sakura Who Saw Them Was Shocked.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru And Ino?!" Sakura

"Were You Waiting Long? The Sequel!" Ino

"But How'd You...?!" Sakura

"Allow Me To Explain. My Son Has Inherited His Daddy's Teleportation Ability. And Through Nursing Him, I Also Received The Same Power." Ino

"Eh!" Sakura

"So, Earth...The Space Police Hospital...The Space Prosecutor's Office...And Then Here. I Hipped, I Hopped, And I Did Not Stop." Ino

"That's Amazing!" Sakura

(That's Great And All...But I Feel Like I Missed A Chance To Explain That.)

"It Was All Part Of Naruto's Plan." Shikamaru

"Naruto's?!" Sakura

"You're Darn Tootin', You See, Earlier..." Ino

Flashback Starts

'Look At This Cutie!' Naruto

"He Conveyed His Plan To Me, Through My Son" Ino

Flashback Ended

"He Even Knew That I Was Examining Over The Past 2 Years In The Computer Room." Sasuke

"Then, Why'd No One Tell Me?" Sakura

"Our Job Was To Not Actually Know What Was Happening. Right?" Shikamaru

"You Always Figure It Out, Shikamaru. He's Right. I Thought There Was A Strong Chance That Someone Was Also Involved In This Case..., So In Order To Keep Them In The Dark, I Didn't Tell Sakura Or Shikamaru Anything." Naruto

"So That's What Was Going On..." Sakura

"Sorry, Sakura. Are You Mad?" Naruto

"You're Amazing, Naruto! I Was Right About You All Along! As Your Leader, You Have My Praise!" Sakura

"Well, Thanks." Naruto

"The Security Camera Footage Of The Incident Was A Fabrication, Using Advanced Technology. Right, Rin?" Ino Spoke To Rin Through The SP License

"Right. 2 Years Ago, I Couldn't Break It Down, But When I Analyzed With Using Some Of The New Tech That Is Available, It Was Clear To Me That The Kakashi In That Security Camera Footage Was An Imposter, Using Mirage Dimension." Rin

"That's Right...And...The One Behind It...The Mastermind Is Director Kabuto Yakushi Of The Galatic Police Agency." Kakashi

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru And Ino Were Shocked, But Naruto Already Knew It.

Then, The Evil Boss Revealed Himself By Turning His Face Back To Normal, Kabuto Yakushi.

"I Figured As Much! When Boss Figured Out What You Were Up To, He Headed To Where You Were Making The Exchange. And Hinata Was Unfortunate Enough To Be There At The Wrong Time." Naruto

Flashback From Kakashi's Perspective.

"That Unique Scent...Is It Really You...?" Kakashi

"Your Nose Is Really Sharp And Accurate, Kakashi Hatake. This Is My Other Job. But Since You Know..." Kabuto

Then A Pin Dropped On The Floor, It Was Hinata And His Father.

"Who's There?!" Kabuto

"Get Inside Of Me!" Hiunata's Father

"But-" Hinata

"Hurry, Now!" Hinata's Father

She Went Inside Her Father's Body.

Hinata's Father Was Grabbed By One Of The Underlings.

"Who's There?! Get Out! Come On!" Underlings

"Oh!" Kakashi

"Oh Ho. I Don't Know Where This Idiot Came From, But He's Got Perfect Timing." Kabuto

"Huh" Kakashi

"Kakashi! Do You Want This Bystander To Die?" Kabuto

"Don't-" Kakashi Was Shot By One Of KLabuto's Underlings.

"Good Work." Kabuto

Kabuto Took Kakashi's Sword And His SP License.

"You Let Your Guard Down, Kakashi. And You're Gonna Take The Fall Of All Of This. Mirage Dimension!" Kabuto

"What?!" Kakashi

Kabuto Turned Into Kakashi. He Turned Towards His Underlings And Killed Them.

"I'm Done With All Of You!" Kabuto

"Why Did You Kill Us...?!" Underling

He Then Slashed Hinata's Father.

"And Now...I Take It All!" Kabuto

Flashback Interrupted.

"Oh, No..." Sakura

"Hinata...She Saw It All Happen, Everything From Inside Her Father. And Then..." Naruto

Flashback Resumed

Hinata Came Out From Her Dead Father's Body.

"Dad? Dad! Dad...Dad-!" Hinata

Kakashi Was Struggling With His Strength.

"You Have To Run...Hurry...He'll Be Back Soon..." Kakashi

"Eh?" Hinata

"Your Life...Is In Danger..." Kakashi

"It Doesn't Matter...Without My Dad...I Don't Care..." Hinata

"You Idiot! Your Father...He Saved Your Life, Didn't He? You Have To Take Care Of It..." Kakashi

Hinata Looked At Her Father And Turn Towards Kakashi And Nodded.

"Run From Here...Don't Trust The Police...The Police You Can Trust Works For The Earth Branch...Their Name Is Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura And Naruto." Kakashi

"And Boss Gave Her Our Names." Naruto

"That's Why Hinata..." Sakura

"You Killed An Innocent Bystander, Just To Stuff Your Bank Account! Kabuto! I Am Not Letting You Get Away With This!" Naruto

"Shout All You Want! But Are You Going To Be Confident After You See This?" Kabuto

Something Come Flying Towards Them. It Was Clone Abrella.

"Accursed Police Of The Earth Branch...I, Clone Abrella, Will Crush You Flat!" Clone Abrella

He Was About To Stomp On Them When He Was Attacked From Behind.

"Hold It Right There!" Itachi

"Itachi!" Naruto

"No-!" Clone Abrella

The DekaRobot Began Firing His Weapons.

"I Didn't Think I'd Be Fighting You Again, A Decade Later!" Itachi

"I Could Say The Same Thing" Clone Abrella

"Nonsense!" Itachi

"Finishing Attack, Judgement Crash!" Itachi

"Alright! Finish Him!" Naruto

"Curse You! Even If You Defeat Me, Crime Will Never Be Eliminated From The Universe!" Clone Abrella

"That Little Rant Takes Me Back...But Enough Nostalgia. Strike Out!" Itachi

Clone Abrella Was Defeated.

"Got You!" Itachi

"Alright! That's Our Acting Chief!" Naruto

"Curse You! Don't Get Carried Away, You Stupid Earth Cops!" Kabuto

The Others Turned To Face Him.

"Let Me Show You My Secret Weapon...Neo-Alpha Muscle Gear!" Kabuto

"Emergency!" Sasori And Konan.

"Naruto-Sempai! Let's Finish Them Together!" Itachi.

"Yeah!" Sasuke.

"I Knew Our Team Would Always Be Together! I'm Glad That I Had Faith!" Sakura.

The Others Turned To Smile At Sakura.

"Alright, Let's Break Out The Old Pattern, After 10 Years!" Sakura

"You Don't Give The Orders." Sasuke

"Standby To Change!" Naruto

"Roger!"

"Emergency, Dekaranger!"

"Face On!"

"1, Hating Cold-Blooded Evil!" Naruto

"2, Pursuing Puzzling Cases!" Sasuke

"3, Investigating With Futuristic Sciences!" Shikamaru

"4, Hunting Down Vicious Space Criminals..." Ino

"5, And Punishing Them, With Haste!" Sakura

"6, I Like The Sound Of 'Invincible'!" Itachi

"SPD!"

"DekaRed!" Naruto

"DekaBlue!" Sasuke

"DekaGreen!" Shikamaru

"DekaYellow!" Ino

"DekaPink!" Sakura

"DekaBreak!" Itachi

"Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"

"Enough!" Kabuto.

"Let's Do It!" Naruto

"Roger!"

Naruto And Itachi Is Facing Kabuto

Sasuke And Shikamaru Is Facing Sasori

Sakura And Ino Is Facing Konan

(Song: Let The Go Out To The City's Guardian Angel)

"You Think Your Fancy Muscle Gear Is Gonna Scare Us?" Naruto

(So That Our Shining Can One Day Come True)

(The Howl Of The Siren Can Be Heard As They Move Out)

"That's Right! It's Nonsense If You Think A Cliche Like That Is Going To Save You!" Itachi

(Never Losing The Trail Of Evil)

(One! Emergency)

"Die!" Sasori

(Two! Dekaranger!)

(Three! Action!)

(Four! Perfect!)

(Five! Get On!)

"Haven't You Guys Heard?! Old Soldiers Are Supposed To Fade Away!" Sasori

(Ready To Go! They'll Hunt You Down To End Of The Galaxy)

"Shut Up! We're Not Going To Be Beaten Up By Same Red" Sasuke

Sasuke Disarmed Sasori His Weapon.

(As They Press The Pedal To The Metal With Their Souls In Overdrive)

"That's Right! And To Let You Know, We're Not That Old Anyway!" Shikamaru

Shikamaru Fire His Weapon At Sasori

(Ready To Go! When These Five Work Together, No-One Can Stop Them)

"Here's Some More!" Shikamaru

(They're Gonna Fight To Bring Peace Back To Our World)

"Blue! The Finish!" Sasuke

"Come On You Two! You Two Old Ladies Starting To Get Short On Breath Yet?!" Konan

(Now, Get Up, It's You Chance'Get Up DekaRanger!')

"All You Are Is A Brisk Warmup. Don't Underestimate Us!" Ino

(The Judgement's Decided, Time To Settle It!'Judgement DekaRanger')

"That's Right! Let's Give Her The Boom!" Sakura

They Kicked Konan and Sent Her A Few Feet Away.

(Special Police Dekaranger! Song End)

"Twin Cam-" Ino

"-Lovely-" Sakura

"Shot!" Both

They Got Konan

"Got You!" Both

The 3 of Them Landed On Each Other

"Don't Get So Excited! I Still Have One More Trick Up My Sleeve!" Kabuto

Kabuto Grabbed Sasori And Konan

The Others Looked With Shock on Their Face.

"Hey...What Is This?! That Hurts!" Konan

"Stop It, Big Boss! I Didn't Hear Anything About This!" Sasori

"Of Course Not! Because I Didn't Tell You." Kabuto

Sasori and Konan Got Absorbed Into Kabuto's Muscle Gear.

"Take This!" Kabuto

Kabuto Launched A Barrage Of Laser On Them.

"Hit Him Together!" Naruto

"Roger!"

They Fired Their Weapon And Attacked Kabuto But Kabuto Evaded It. He Got Behind And Sent A Wave Of Laser And Got Them.

"Where Is This Strange And Evil Power Coming From?!" Naruto

"You People Are Going To Die And Be Remembered As Kakashi's Accomplices!" Kabuto

"Nonsense! We Won't Let That Happen!" Itachi

"That's Right...Boss Gave So Much To Us...Teaching Us To Hate Evil...To Have The Strong Passion To Never Give Up!" Sasuke

"And...Memories That We'll Always Want To Protect!" Ino

"That's Right!" Naruto

"Curse You! Your Pitiful Struggle Ends Now! Die!" Kabuto

"Vega Slash!"

Kabuto Was Nailed With A Attack From Behind On His Head.

"Oh!" Naruto

It Was Kakashi In His DekaMaster Form And Rin With Their Robot Dog, Murphy.

"Boss!" DekaRanger

"Why Won't You Die Already?!" Kabuto

"Hit Him With This For Me, Naruto!" Kakashi

Kakashi Throw His Sword To Naruto And Demorphed.

"Right!" Naruto

"Kakashi." Rin

"Boss...I'm Gonna Put It To Good Use!" Naruto

Naruto Then Slashed Kabuto With The Sword A Few Times.

"I'm Glad...We Made It..." Kakashi

"You Can Rest Easy Now, Kakashi." Rin

"Curse You!" Kabuto

"Uzumaki Sword Art...Lightning Blade Slash!" Naruto

"Kabuto! Let Me Teach You Something...Justice Always Prevails Against Evil!" Naruto

"What?!" Kabuto

Naruto Took His SP License And Pointed It At Kabuto.

"Director Of The Galactic Police Agency, Kabuto Yakushi! For The Crime Of Colluding With As Aiding A Group Of Space Mafia, And Multiple Counts Of Murders-! Face Judgement!" Naruto

Judgement Time

(For Alienizers, The Special Police Can Request Sentencing From The Cosmic Supreme Court Located Deep Within In The Universe.)

It Was A Red X.

"Delete Approved!" Naruto

"Roger!"

"Murphy, Let's Do It!

"Not Gonna Happen!" Kabuto

"The Seed Of Crime Bears Bitter Fruit, And It's Time To Right Your Wrongs!" Naruto

"Strike Out! Go!"

"Finishing Attack, Lightning Fist!" Itachi

"Impulse Vega Slash!" Naruto

"Curse You, DekaRanger!" Kabuto

Kabuto Got Blown Up.

"Got You!"

"And With That, This Case Is Closed!" Naruto And Itachi

"There's Clear Skies Over The City!" DekaRanger

A Few Hours Later

Kakashi Was Shaking Hands With Hinata.

"You Have My Thanks. Your Courage Has Helped Me Return To Duty." Kakashi

"No, It Was All Because Naruto Encouraged Me After I Came Here." Hinata

Flashback

"Okay? For Your Father's Sake." Naruto

Flashback End

"You Be Happy, Okay? Enough For Your father's Share." Naruto

"Okay." Hinata

Hinata Left On Spaceship After Saying Goodbye.

"Take Care!" Naruto

"It's Like A Dream...All Of Us Being Together Again. Right, Kakashi?" Rin

"Yeah...That's Why...Rin...I Think...I Need To Say This, Now." Kakashi

"Eh?" Rin

"Rin...I Have Always...And Always Will...Love You." Kakashi

"You Dummy! Where Did That Come From, And Why Now?" Rin

"Oh...Sorry. I Guess It Was Too Sudden." Kakashi

"Well, I'll Always, Always Love You Too." Rin

"Nice, Boss!" Naruto

"Pipe Down!" Kakashi

The Others Was Crouding Around Kakashi And Rin

"Come On Boss, Come Back To Earth." Naruto

"That's Great, Rin!" The Girls.

"Boss!" The Guys

"Kiss! Kiss! Come On, Kiss!" The Others.

"What?! Hey, Cut It Out!" Kakashi

"Look At Them!" Naruto

Back On Earth.

"Well...Now That We're All Here...I Better Get Back." Naruto

"Eh?!" The Others

"Already?" Sakura

"That's Right! It Was Just Getting Good!" Shikamaru

"Can't! If I Stay Too Long, I Won't Wanna Go Back. Besides...This Whole Thing Proved Something, Right?" Naruto

The Others Looked At Him

"No Matter How Far Apart We Are, We're Always Together." Naruto

"That's Right! We'll Always Be Together." Sakura

The Others Agreed With Both Naruto And Sakura.

"Well, People...Take Care! And That Goes...For You Watching This, Too!" Naruto

After A Few Seconds, Naruto Came Back

"Oh, I Forgot Something. See You Next Time, Partner!" Naruto

Sasuke Have A Smile On His Face.

"I'm Not Your Partner!" Sasuke

(SPD: Special Police DekaRanger. They Fight Crime With Cool Style And Burning Hearts, And Always Will. When You're Feeling Low, Always Remember...Even If They're Not Right In Front Of You, The DekaRanger Will Always Be In Your Heart. And They'll Always Be Fighting With You! Once You Get Through The Emergencies You Face In Life, A Beautiful And Vast Universe Awaits! Forever DekaRanger!

End! 


	2. New Story Poll

Author's Poll Request

Hi There Everyone. I Got A Problem for a new Story My Friends Requested.

A lot of my Friends like to watch a lot of Naruto Crossover stories.

The Problem is There's too little Naruto and Ultraman Crossover story.

So They Requested Me To Think Of Good plot of Naruto/Ultraman story.

So I Thought Of a story That Each Konoha Rookie 12 Becomes a Ultraman

The List I Currently Thought Of:

Naruto: Ultraman Mebius

Sasuke: Ultraman Hikari

Sakura: Ultraman Gaia

Hinata: Ultraman Cosmos

Shino: Ultraman Tiga

Kiba: Ultraman Nexus

Lee: Ultraman Leo

Tenten: Ultraman Ace

Neji: Ultraman Dyna

Shikamaru: Ultraman 80

Ino: Ultra Yullian(The First Female Ultra. She Appeared Alongside Ultraman 80)

Choji: Ultraman Taro

So Do You Like It? So If You Like It, PM me a Yes. If You Don't Like It, PM me a NO And Tell me what You Don't Like About And Why. Thanks. 


End file.
